


Love is Guess and Check (out that ass)

by orphan_account



Category: State Champs
Genre: Angst, Band, Beautiful, Cute, F/F, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves Derek from State Champs but does Derek from State Champs love Ryan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Guess and Check (out that ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkimkara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimkara/gifts).



> I hate myself

Ryan was feeling a bit nervous today, although Ryan felt nervous most days if he was being completely honest, but this was different. State Champs was suppose to film a music video today except it wasn’t really State Champs it was really just going to be Derek and some girl Derek found on craigslist or some shit; which is the cause of Ryan’s nervousness.  
Ryan had always been firmly against the band filming a music video for “If I’m Lucky” because first of all Derek had written that song when he was 15 (a fact that Derek never fucking shuts up about) and second of all whenever Derek sings that song Ryan end up popping a semi.. It’s not Ryan’s fault that he has an overactive imagination if it's anybody's fault it’s Derek's for looking so hot, like a ripe hot dog waiting for Ryan to sink his teeth into. Ryan shook his head trying to erase the thoughts of Derek’s melodic voice screaming into the microphone. Ryan didn’t feel like busting a nut next to Tyler again.  
“You alright dude? Ya seem kinda nervous.” Tyler asked. “Yeah dude its cool I’m just a little worried.” Ryan replied. “You literally have no reason to be nervous, you aren’t even in the fucking music video. Honestly why are you even here? Why am I even here?” Ryan didn’t answer he just kept staring out the window. “Dude why did Derek get that Acacia girl to be in the music video I’ve heard some bad things about her.” Ryan said voicing his concerns to Tyler, that was the real reason for Ryan’s worries it was that Acacia would steal Derek away from hi- the band. “Bruh it’s probably all just talk. Y’know bruh? Fuck the haters!” The way Tyler said fuck the haters made Ryan think of Derek, he felt a tear run down his cheek. “Ryan please don’t cry the last time you started crying you got drunk and started making acoustic covers of Smash Mouth.” Tyler complained. Little did Tyler know Ryan was completely sober that whole time.

Soon the rest of State Champs arrived at the filming site Ryan could see Derek and Evan having a laugh, a laugh he wasn’t apart of, Ryan felt his eyes water. “Hey Ryan!” Derek yelled to him from across the room. He gave him one of his signature douchebag pop punk singer smiles, Ryan’s heart swelled (and so did his dick). “Hey Derek!” Ryan waved back shyly taken aback by Derek’s hot doglike beauty. He was truly the man of Ry- someone else’s dreams. Ryan felt the knots in his stomach tighten. “OMIGOD!” A shrill voice interrupted Ryan’s thoughts. “IT”S DEREK! DEREK FROM STATE CHAMPS! HERE OF ALL PLACES???!!” Ryan turned around to find the owner of the voice, which appeared to be an underage teenage girl.  
“Hey Acacia!” Derek yelled smiling at her. Oh gee Derek sure knew how to pick ‘em. “Hey Derek!” Ryan motioned for him to come over. “What’s up dude?” Derek asked. “  
“I have a great idea!”  
“Cool what is it?”  
“Well it’s kinda weird just having you and an acoustic guitar in the video-”  
“No not rea-”  
“Like it’s just one member of State Champs and I feel like that's awkward-”  
“Not if it’s the best member of State Champs-”  
“So I was thinking what if I was in it?”  
“What Ryan?”  
“Think about it Derek I have long brown hair Acacia has long brown hair no one will know the difference!”  
“Ryan what the fuck man?”  
“Dude just think about it we’ve got more chemistry than you and that girl you’ve just met!”  
“Ryan first of all you are pushing 30 and you’ve got a full beard you could not pass for an 18 year old girl, second of all dude just no ok? Acacia’s already here you shoulda told me about this plan sooner maybe I would’ve considered it.”  
“Really?”  
“No.”  
Ryan was forced to spend the whole day looking at Derek which was an activity Ryan did on the regular anyway, but he was also forced to watch Acacia fling herself at him. Ryan was truly disgusted for the first time ever Ryan didn’t even pop a semi when he heard “If I’m Lucky”, Acacia has ruined that for him.  
After what seemed like an eternity of Acacia and Derek laughing together the music video was finally finished. Ryan sighed silently thanking god for not killing Acacia. “Yo Ryan wanna hitch a ride with me!” Derek waved to him. “Yeah sure dude!” Ryan loved long car rides with Derek. Ryan hopped in the car and off they went. For a while the two talked about nothing and everything but mostly pizza. “Hey Derek can we pull over?” Ryan asked. After today’s fiasco with Acacia Ryan was determined to let his feelings be known. “Yeah sure man.” Derek agreed pulling the car over. Ryan stared into the singers deep blue orbs and suddenly the knots in Ryan’s stomach untied themselves and he didn’t feel nervous anymore.  
“I’m in love with you Derek from State Champs!”  
“W-What-” Derek was cut off with a peck on the lips. Ryan repeated himself, “I’m in love with you Derek from State Champs.” Derek stared wide-eyed at his bassist. Derek closed his eyes and exhaled searching his innermost feelings and came to a conclusion. “I love you Ryan Scott Graham from State Champs!” Ryan felt his mouth go dry, all the blood ran to two opposite places. Not knowing what to do Derek kissed Ryan hard, like his dick right now. “OH DARE BEAR!!!!!” Ryan moaned as Derek bit his lip. “OH YUS RYRY!” Derek groaned in response as Ryan created knots in his hair.  
As the situation became more heated Derek whispered in Ryan's ear, “Why did you wait till now to tell me?” Ryan whispered back, “I was jelly of her. She ruined my favorite song.” Derek smirked, Ryan looked at him questioningly. Derek chuckled and said, “It’s funny because I wrote the song about you.” Ryan blushed, “But you didn’t even know me when you were 15!” Derek beamed at him, “I may not of known you but my heart did.” Ryan popped a semi right there and grabbed Derek's neck and pulled their lips together. As things became more steamy Ryan reached for the belt on Derek's pants. Derek moaned in response so Ryan felt like this was his approval to keep going. Soon Ryan had unzipped Derek’s pants and widened his eyes in shock.  
“Derek why the fuck are you wearing a diaper?”  
*elevated plays in the distance*


End file.
